Eternal Darkness
by Roadtrip the Pickpocket
Summary: Three groups are fighting for power and want to use someone to find it. Only problem is, they don't know where that person is and who they are.
1. ExLovers Reunited

A/N: Okay, this story is going to be about three different groups, vampires, shapeshifters, and witches that are trying to win the power of darkness. They need to find Dracula's Night Ruby (Yeah, I couldn't think of a good name for it) to get that power, though. Only one person would have the knowledge of where it is, and that's Dracula Reincarnate. The person who is Dracula's Reincarnate doesn't know that they know this though, because they've repressed it.

A fourth group, the demon hunters, are out to destroy all of the other groups and this group is split into two. Also, there can be other types of things that don't really have a group, like ghosts and stuff.

Okay, I know a lot of people are doing monster stories right now, but seeing the commercials for Underworld and stuff just got me thinking of writing a story like this. And if I don't listen to the village in my head, they get mad and revolt. I don't need a revolution on my hands, now do I? I'll still be writing for Dangerous Games and I'm trying to finish the new chapter to it.

I watched two good movies today. Phonebooth, which was amazingly good considering the fact that it's all in one place and it actually had a nice plot and Just Married, which was really fun and coincidentally had David Moscow in it. Anyways, I'll give a little chapter just to show you all what it's about.

Kitty walks quietly through the cemetery, wearing all black. She holds a stake in her hand, aware of the tiniest snap of a branch. She freezes, listening to heavy footsteps following behind her. She turns around quickly and pulls her hand up to stake it if it's a vampire.

She stops when she sees that it's Jack Kelly, her ex-lover and part of the other group of demon hunters. She narrows her eyes, "What are you doing here, Kelly?"

Jack Kelly puts his hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt at her coldness. He looks at her questioningly, "Is this how you treat all of your ex-lovers, Kitty? Or am I just lucky enough to see you on a good day?"

Kitty glares at him as she puts her hand down, "Ya know, Kelly, you just have this way of getting people's bad sides to come out. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some graves I have to go sit and watch at to make sure that we don't have any new vamps."

As she turns to walk away, Jack grabs her arm. He sighs, "Come on, can't we just act like adults and be civilized?"

Kitty pulls her arm away and glares at him again. She starts to walk off, "You, civilized? That's the day that I'll start wearing underwear on my head and becoming a penguinist."

Jack sighs, feeling defeated even before he made his move. Jack blinks as he realizes what she said, "Penguinist? What the heck is that?" Jack tenses up, feeling the presence of another obviously not human presence in the graveyard.

A/N: Okay, that's all I've got so far. By the way, I don't own the Newsies or Kitty. Penguinism comes from the head of one of my friends, but I don't think she cares about it anymore. If anyone can help me by giving me some names for the groups, I'd give you credit for it and be very happy seeing as I think I've built a dam and my creative juices don't flow anymore...


	2. Owl Calls and Information Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna do this once or twice. I don't own Newsies, Fluke, Bets, Hecate, Raven, Patch, Shot, Helen Black, Harley, Agua, or Miracle. (Am I good or what? Okay...don't answer that question.) Newsies is owned by Disney and those people I named up there are made by those smart people who thought them up. Most of the names of the animals are from Norse mythology.  
  
A/N: Another chapter to Eternal Darkness! If there are lots of spelling errors and stuff, I blame it on lack of sleep and tiredness. Anyways, I'm so bad...I didn't even get around to putting all the guys in groups yet. Oh well, tomorrow will be good for that. Since I already know what a few of them are gonna be I'll just use them. Casting Call is still open and if you sent one to me, then you'll be used in this. I think I'll name the stone Transylvanian Eventide Bloodstone. So, here is the next chapter of the story...  
  
Roadtrip leans against the tree next to the grave she is watching. She sighs, looking around the graveyard. Suddenly, a large snowy owl swoops down next to her and hoots.  
  
Roadtrip smirks a little, "I see you're back again. Have more information to tell me, Heimdall?"  
  
The owl hoots some more as it flies onto her shoulder. To the casual observer, it would look as if Roadtrip is talking to herself. The truth is that Roadtrip has the ability to talk to all animals. She inherited this interesting gift from her mother, who had been a witch.  
  
Roadtrip has taken a different path then her mother, though. She has taken the same path her father took, that of a demon hunter.  
  
She closes her eyes with a smile, "Are you going to come out of hiding, Race, or would you rather just sit there all night? Heimdall can see in dark places like that, and I can feel your presence anyways."  
  
Race comes out of the shadows one of the large vaults and sits on a ground near Road's feet, "I see that you still keep many pets."  
  
Heimdall hoots indignantly as Road smirks, "Heimdall doesn't like the term pet. That would mean he is owned by me, and he is not. Heimdall is merely one of my many animal companions."  
  
Race nods, "Does Medda have you looking for the same thing that Kloppman and Denton have sent us after?"  
  
Road pets Heimdall as she thinks, "Medda has us looking for Dracula Reincarnate and the Transylvanian Eventide Bloodstone. We still haven't figured out how to figure out who Dracula Reincarnate is, since we haven't found any books talking of it. We better find them before the other groups do, though. I heard that Raven and the other leaders have sent out people to find them."  
  
Race sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah...that's about the same as we've gotten so far. I dunno what..."  
  
Race cuts off and they both turn their attention to a vault, where a group of presences has now appeared. Out of the shadows comes a large group of witches. The main one, a girl with auburn hair and dark brown eyes that look almost black, smiles to the two.  
  
She is the first to speak, "Ahhh...Racetrack Higgins and Roadtrip Mendoza, two of New York's finest demon hunters."  
  
Road blinks, "What is it now, Raven? I'm just here because we were told of vampiric activity in the area."  
  
Raven nods, "Yes...and we're the ones who brought you and your demon hunter groups here. We have information on the person you are looking for. We've narrowed the search down and have figured out that DR is a demon hunter in one of your two groups. We haven't been able to get much else except that they would have powers that weren't normal."  
  
Road crosses her arms over chest as she continues leaning against the tree. She looks at Raven curiously, "And why are you telling us this? Why not Jack or Kitty or Spot or Bets?"  
  
A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, Hecate, smirks at Race flirtatiously and then looks at Road, "Well...we told you two because we know we can trust you with the information."  
  
Another girl, this one with auburn hair and gray eyes, nods, "Yes, we discussed it in great detail the other day. Since you can talk to the animals, and the animals are not quick to trust, we believe that you will know how to handle this information."  
  
Road continues petting Heimdall, "I see. Well, thank you for the information, Patch. What do you guys want us to do with the information, though?"  
  
Helen, a witch with black hair and lots of freckles, shrugs, "We don't know. We consulted the great gods of old, but they would only tell us that the one we sought was in your group. They told us to give the information to you and then you would figure out what to do with it."  
  
As suddenly as they came, they disappear. Unfortunately, since Raven is the one who tried to do the spell, they reappear stuck in the tree. Raven flinches, "I told you guys that someone else should do it! I haven't exactly mastered that spell yet."  
  
They disappear again, leaving Race and Road alone. They both exchange glances, wondering what to do with the information that they have been given.  
  
A/N: Tada! Another chapter done from me, and I think I've been updating fairly well. Don't you guys? Well, for shout-outs I think I'm gonna just do them by myself. The newsies are a little mad that I've only put them in for a small bit so far, even though this is a newsies fanfic. I tried to explain that I haven't sorted out who's what yet but they're still mad.  
  
Shinigami nanoda: Yes, I think casting calls are always good. I got your e-mail and I'll be putting your character in either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I hope it does turn out to be a good story.  
  
Klover: I did get your e-mail as you can see, since she was in this chapter already. I know it's a short little part but there'll be more for her later. I'll think about those for names.  
  
Moonlights Sundance: *nods a couple of times*I got your character and I think she's good. I did mention her, but she'll be in it more when I make longer chapters...  
  
Helena Troy: The witches' coven will have a name...I'm just slow in thinking them up. Yeah, those villagers...both my friend and I have villages in our head. My is really high-tech and stuff but hers keeps getting wiped out by the Dragon Q-Tip and is still stuck in the Middle Ages.  
  
Newsie Miracle: Kay, once I finally figure out what Spot is *hears angry boos from the Newsies*I will put you in. *covers her mouth giggling at her tripping over a table*I saw nothing...  
  
Aguachica: Thank you thank you. I love those types of stories too...maybe that's why I wrote one...Anyways, of course I'm continuing Dangerous Games...I'm just like you guys with not knowing what's gonna happen and so I'd probably die of curiousity if I didn't finish it! *wonders if it's strange that she doesn't know where her own story is going*  
  
Patch530: I'm glad too...My all time favorite thing is horror, I just can't get enough of it.  
  
Shot Hunter: Yes, I've done that many times before, which is probably why almost all of my stories are left sitting in the computer, getting moldy from not being used. Of course I have room for you, I make room for everyone. Now you're the last shout-out...you get*searches around and then comes up with a couple of bags of candy*This! 


	3. Group Names and Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things I stated in the second chapter...and the names for the groups come from Klover, thanks a lot! I also don't own Diablo or Rebel.  
  
A/N: The two witch groups will be Morrighan and Filia Lunae, who are actually the warlocks. There will be four vampire groups but the whole vampire group will be the Night Winds. The shapeshifters will be Luminas. The female Demon Hunter group will be the Pendragons and the male group will be the Summons. The old Demon Hunter group, when they were all together, will be called the Elementals.   
  
I guess I should also say who is the leader of each group since I just gave the names. For the Morrighan, it's Raven. For Filia Lunae, it will be Dutchy. In the Night Winds, the two female leaders are Harley and Agua and the two male leaders are Boots and Snipeshooter. The female shapeshifter leader will be Fluke and the male will be Skittery(I just noticed how well that worked out...) The demon hunters have Kloppman and Medda as the head people, but the leaders in the group are actually Jack and Spot and Bets and Kitty. Now, that that's cleared up...here's the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roadtrip sits by the grave of Esther Jacobs, waiting for the others in the Pendragons to show up at the designated spot. She sighs as she stares at the writing on the grave stone. Here lies Esther Jacobs, beloved wife and mother and fought to keep the world safe.  
  
Roadtrip stands up and her eyes flick to the shadows, where she hears movement. A sad voice calls out, "Fighting for a worthless cause, don't you think?"  
  
Roadtrip relaxes slightly as David walks out of the shadows. She sighs and shakes her head, "I don't believe it was a worthless cause. She did as best as she could and someone has to fight the evil in the world."  
  
David looks down at Mayer's headstone with a bitter smile, "They died, and left me with the responsibility of taking care of Sarah and Les. I was only sixteen and Sarah was fifteen and Les was ten. We had to hide from the social workers and ended up at Kloppman's."  
  
Roadtrip puts her hand on David's shoulder, "Dave, that was ten years ago. I know how you feel, but being angry with them isn't going to help. You should still remember the past but you shouldn't keep those feelings of anger and hate inside."  
  
David sighs as he puts his hand to his head, "I know, it's just that they knew they weren't going to be able to defeat that group of vampires and yet they still fought. How come you are by my parents' graves anyways?"  
  
Roadtrip bites her lip, "Well...Bets and Kitty told all of the Pendragons to meet here after we searched the graveyard for suspicious activity."  
  
David nods slightly, "Jack and Spot said the same thing to us. I hear you and Race had a little confrontation with the Morrighan clan. What did Raven have to say? Race wouldn't tell me anything except to say that he would tell us when we all met up again."  
  
Roadtrip is spared from answering the question when Ally, Bets, Kitty, and Rebel come walking towards the graves. All of them are wearing black, so that it's harder for them to be seen. Bets smiles as she sees Roadtrip, "Good, you're already here. I heard about Raven talking to you. What did she say?"  
  
Roadtrip opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted before she can say anything. A cocky voice comes from behind her, "Well, if it isn't the Pendragons, imagine that. We all just happened to be meeting at the same place."  
  
Roadtrip turns around and sees Jack, Spot, Bumlets, Racetrack, Les, Blink, and Mush all standing in random places. Bets frowns and glares at Spot, "Well, I want you to leave, because my girls and I need to talk."  
  
Spot smirks, "I believe they are Medda's girls, not yours. Besides, the guy and I were here first, so you girls should be going. Wouldn't want you to break a nail trying to fight the big, bad vampires, now would we? Why don't you girls just go away and let the real demon hunters handle the job?"  
  
Both Bets and Roadtrip lunge at Spot angrily, but Bets is restrained by the girls surrounding her. Roadtrip, on the other hand, moved before anyone could react. Now, she is punching Spot, while he manages to block most of the punches.  
  
Roadtrip stops punching when David, Racetrack, Les, and Jack restrain her. Spot stands up and wipes a small trickle of blood off of his chin, "Jesus, Roadtrip...I know you hang around with Bets a lot, but can you lay off acting like her?"  
  
Roadtrip struggles against the four guys, still trying to get at Spot. Bets watches on in amusement, happy that for once it isn't her going after Spot. Suddenly, Roadtrip stops struggling but continues glaring at Spot. Kitty sighs, "Come on, you guys. Why don't we all just stay here? I mean, since we all seem to be talking about the same thing."  
  
Jack nods, "Yeah, Kitty's right...I think we should all just talk about what Raven and her girls told you."  
  
Racetrack sighs, "Well, all she really said was that they had found who we were looking for but they only knew that they were in one of our two groups."  
  
Shot Hunter appears out of nowhere, sitting on a tree branch. She smiles to the group of people. Shot jumps out of the tree gracefully and lands on the ground, "Raven sent me with a message. Tomorrow, you guys should all be at Kloppman's lodging house. We're going to get the rest of the information before then and then we'll relay it to you then. You guys are gonna need to work together and when we know who is DR then you guys are gonna need to protect them, because they will be attacked."  
  
Shot disappears again, leaving two very confused groups. Silence fills the air as everyone just looks at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
A/N: Short, but I needed to get them all in the same place for the next chapter. I already have an idea what I'm gonna do for that. Christian Bale is going to play Batman! Okay, I know that didn't have anything to do with this story but I just thought it was cool. Of course, that could easily make someone get ideas like putting Newsies as Batman characters. I would never think that, though...*looks around nervously* And...John Ritter died at 54, which is sad and really surprising. I never really thought of John Ritter as old and I thought he was great in Problem Child. Okay, now that I have successfully gone into a whole different topic from my story, I think I'll give shout-outs!  
  
Helena Troy: Woohoo! First reviewer, I think I'll give something to the first and last reviewers of the story from now on. Umm...*digs through her pockets to find half a pack of gum and some candy*This is for you! Well, there's more of the newsies...but I'll get the shapeshifters and vampires in, I swear! Yes yes, that's very true that magic doesn't always work the way that you plan it to.  
  
Klover: I agree, Raven does make a good comic relief. *hides from the tomatoes that are thrown by Raven*Anyways, thanks for all those names that you gave me, as you can see I used them. In fact, I think I'll give you candy for helping me. *gives lots and lots of candy*  
  
Moonlights Sundance: Well, here's the newest chapter, but it's getting harder to update because of homework and the play. I don't have a part but I might be stage crew and right now I'm their groupie.  
  
Raven: Let's see...what's gonna happen next. Well, you're gonna tell them some characteristics for DR and then comes the vampires and the shapeshifters. You'll mess up some more spells and I think the moon will turn into cheese.  
  
Cerridwen4: Aww...don't bang your head on the wall just cuz you haven't reviewed! I don't mind, really. Reviews are nice and all...but you need to post your story up! I'm getting really hyper waiting for it...and me hyper is not good.  
  
Shot Hunter: Heh...so what if your roommate gets scared. Isn't that what's supposed to happen? Besides, candy is good, very good. I had coffee cake yesterday and I was really hyper too...scared some of my friends.  
  
Aguachica: Since you were the last person to show up on Review you get candy as well*hands Agua boxes of candy*Yes, Raven is gonna need band-aids when Road gets done with her...Thanks, I just like bloodstone...it sounds so vampirish.  
  
Shinigami Nanoda: It's okay...sometimes I think I do stuff and then it ends up that I didn't. Or sometimes it goes the other way around...I'm glad ya like my story and all. Since you are the real last reviewer, you get candy as well.*hands out more boxes of candy* 


	4. Not chapter Just little author note

A/N: Seeing as how everyone seems to be just dying to know who they are with I'll just put the list up of who is in here, what they are, and who they are/were with. This will be in the same order as I put the profiles, so that I could remember who is who. By the way, the ones who are put twice, the girls are fighting over.*waits for the tomatoes to come*  
  
Stephanie Karrol(Fluke)-Werewolf, Skittery  
  
Tyler Anders(Rebel)-demon hunter, Diablo  
  
Elizabeth Scott(Bets)-Demon hunter, Bumlets  
  
Brigid Reighly(Hecate)-witch, Dutchy  
  
Michelle Beaufont(Raven)-witch, Jack  
  
Kathryn(Patch)-witch, Specs  
  
Kristen Hunter(Shot)-witch, Skittery  
  
Helen Black-witch, Bumlets  
  
Victoria Von Stefan(Harley)-vampire, Snitch  
  
Ems O'Kon(Agua)-vampire, Blink  
  
Andrew Ripper(Diablo)-vampire, Rebel  
  
Ariana Sullivan(Miracle)-demon hunter, Spot  
  
Maggie Hahgrin(Kitty)-demon hunter, Jack(ex-lover)  
  
A/N: I believe that's all of them...anyways, Raven, you actually will be the one who turns the moon into cheese. And you get to change someone into a lot of different things, like a pink bunny. I'll try to write the next chapter in the next couple of days since I do have it in my head already. 


	5. Identities Revealed and Captivity

Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't do one for Dracula, so here it is. I don't own the story of Dracula or anyone in it, that would be Bram Stoker's. I also don't own Sherlock Holmes...although it would probably be pretty cool.  
  
A/N: I know, I know...a whole week since I last updated. For some reason I seem to be sleeping 11 hour days, lately. Anyways, I don't know what to say right now so I'm just gonna get on with the story. Oh wait, don't hurt me for who I made who, cuz I was having trouble picking so I kinda just did the old close your eyes and point thing. Anywho, back to the story!  
  
The two groups sit at a large rectangular table. Road is sitting at one end with Les to her right and David to her left. Jack sits at the other end with Spot on his right and Kitty on his left.  
  
Road talks to Les and David while flicking some rubber bands at Jack. Jack keeps giving her annoyed glances as he tries to talk to Spot. Her answer to this is only to lean back in her chair and put her feet on the table, while sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
There are three loud thuds and everyone turns to look at Road's end. Les and Road are on the ground, laughin. David is also on the floor, only he's glaring at the group of girls who have just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Apparently, the girls surprised the three and made them fall out of their chairs. Raven smirks at David and then looks around the room, "Well, we've found out who DR is, but the ancient ones told us a little fib. He isn't in either of your groups, but the person or people he will be looking for when he finds out who he is are."  
  
Bets looks at Raven with confusion obvious on her face, "What does all that mean, exactly?"  
  
Raven sighs, "Well, we've learned since yesterday that Dracula wasn't the only one who was reincarnated. Apparently Professor Abraham van Helsing, Johnathan Harker, Wilhemina Murray Harker, Dr. John Steward, Quincy Morris, Arthur Holmwood, Renfield, and Sherlock Holmes also are reincarnated."  
  
Road raises an eyebrow, "Sherlock Holmes? He has nothing to do with Dracula..."  
  
Raven shrugs, "Okay, I'll admit it, I made up the last one. But so what? There's more! We've been able to figure out the most likely people for each person. For Professor Abraham van Helsing there is Davey-boy, Johnathan Harker would be Race, Dr. Seward would be Les, Quincy happens to be Blink, Arthur is Mush, Mina looks to be Road, Renfield is Snipeshooter, and Dracula just so happens to be Oscar. Now, seeing as how Dracula is a vampire and Renfield is his little mortal minion, you six will have to be as careful as possible. For that, I will be performing a spell on each of you, starting with Blink."  
  
Before anyone can protest or question or pretty much say anything, Raven points her wand at Blink and mutters a spell. Unfortunately, her aim isn't that good and she ends up hitting Spot, who is right next to Blink. Spot turns into a small pink bunny, wiggling his nose.  
  
Road falls on the floor again, laughing at poor Spot. Spot the bunny jumps at her and tries to hurt her but he only succeeds in making her laugh more.  
  
Raven points her wand at Spot and tries to turn him back into a human but she ends up hitting a mirror and changing the moon into cheese. Raven finally manages to turn the moon back into a moon, but has other problems. She has somehow managed to change Spot from a pink bunny into a purple turtle, Road into poodle, Jack into a large book, Race into a statue, Kitty into a rock, and Bets into a pile of strings.  
  
Hecate sighs and waves her wand once, muttering a spell. All of the people who have been changed, turn back into their regular forms. Road glares at Raven, "No more spells for me, thanks. I think I'll take my chances with Oscar."  
  
A female voice comes from the corner, "Oh, Road...I don't think you'll have to deal with Oscar, just us werewolves."  
  
Everyone turns to the corner to see Fluke, female leader of the Luminas. Skittery stands next to her and the rest of the shapeshifters are obviously not far away.  
  
Fluke walks to Road quickly and knocks her out, picking her up. Skittery and her walk quickly out of the room with her, as everyone finally registers what happens.  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally finished it...okay, I think I'll make sure everyone knows how the people were sitting at the table, since I didn't name everyone.  
  
DavidRacetrackMushBlinkSpot  
  
RoadJack  
  
LesMiracleRebelBetsKitty  
  
Shout-out time!  
  
Moonlights Sundance(1): To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue what the play we are doing is called. Isn't that sad? I think I'm doing prompting.*hands loads of candy and other assorted goods*I didn't forget about the first and last reviewer rule!  
  
Shot Hunter: Well, I don't drink coffee cuz it just tastes yucky and I'm hyper enough without it.  
  
(Jack)Ain't that the truth.  
  
Hey...what's that suppose to mean?  
  
(Jack, a little too sweetly)Oh nothing...  
  
*eyes Jack, knowing he's lying*okay, right...  
  
Helena Troy(1): Yeah, Davey did have it real rough...but it'll get better for him...I think.  
  
(David)You're the writer and you don't even know if it's gonna get better for me?  
  
Umm...no?  
  
(David)Okay...just checking.  
  
Miracle: You seem to fall down often...is that normal for you? Another birthday present for a newsie-lover...I must be the birthday girl or something. So...do I get a birthday present?  
  
(Les searches through pocket and comes up with candy, handing it to Miracle)There ya go! It ain't exactly a mezzanine seat to see the flickers, but it's all I've got.  
  
Helena Troy(2): Geez...everyone's prepared to fight for their newsie...  
  
(Race looks to Road)You prepared to fight for me?  
  
Why should I have to? Shouldn't it be you fighting for me? I mean...wait, never mind!  
  
(Bumlets)I feel so...loved.  
  
Moonlights Sundance(2): Like I said in the note...it's because the two girls are fighting over the newsie but the newsie isn't still unattached...yeah...  
  
Raven: Everyone loves a good cat fight, right? I dunno who is gonna get him at the end, it all depends on who sucks up the most...*smirks* As you can see, I did let you turn Spot into a pink bunny.  
  
(Jack)Hey, I get a say in this, don't I?  
  
No, no say at all.*laughs evily*  
  
Cerridwen4: Thank you, thank you!*giggles* Sadly, that part was probably my best writing. Hyper is always good!*hands lots of goodies for being last reviewer*Woohoo, go you! 


	6. Realizatons and War

A/N: I'm so ashamed...it's been like a week or two since I last updated! Anyways, I just saw Underworld yesterday. I'd write more to Dangerous Games but I need more votes on the killer so I get the evidence. I have like one vote for four or five different people and that's not gonna work. Also, I'd write the second chapter to Underwater Plights but I'd like more reviews on that one. Okay, now that I'm done with the shameless plugs, I'll get to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harley lounges in her chair, smirking. She has her feet up on a desk, "I knew it would feel good to be a leader, I don't see why everyone doesn't do it. Finally having the power makes me feel all tingly."  
  
Agua comes running into Harley's room, "Har...we got a problem."  
  
Harley sets her feet on the ground and sighs, "What's the problem, Ag? The demon hunters haven't found our spy yet, have they?"  
  
Agua sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "No...our spy is still in place. But they gave us some really bad news. The werewolves got Road before we could get to her. Also, everyone seems to know about Oscar being Dracula now, including Oscar. I even heard that Oscar's gonna go after Road himself, putting himself in danger. Diablo says that Oscar left in a hurry when he heard about this. What should we do?"  
  
Harley scratches her chin thoughtfully, "So, they took only Road? Why would they only take one and not the others? I know that Road is the most valuable because she's got the mixed blood in her and she is a direct descendant of the Harkers, but the others could be just as valuable."  
  
Agua shrugs, "Maybe it's because the werewolves think that Road is all they'll need to lure Oscar to them. Besides, the others will go to get Road, anyways."  
  
Harley nods, "That's very smart, so we just have to think about what we're gonna do about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miracle clings to Spot's arm, "Aww...but you were so cute as a little bunny!"  
  
Spot glares at Miracle, "I don't wanna hear another word about my being a bunny."  
  
Raven smirks, "Aww...but Spotty...Miracle is right. You were really cute as a little bunny."  
  
Spot stands up and raises his fists at Raven. Raven points her finger at Spot and he changes into a pink bunny again. Everyone looks at him in astonishment, including Raven. Raven smiles, "I finally got a spell right!"  
  
She starts dancing around, but unfortunately her spell is stil going and everything she points at turns into a pink bunny. She stops dancing around as she sees pink bunnies where half of the group used to be. She gulps, "Uh oh...wait wait, I can fix this, I swear!"  
  
She points at all of the people at once and they turn into humans again, except Spot. Raven giggles, "I think we should leave Spot as a bunny for a while."  
  
Raven and Race start a game of War, getting out some candy to bet with. The others are all discussing what to do about Road. Miracle pets Spot the bunny, "I say we go into the werewolf lair and get her. They ain't just gonna give her up without a fight."  
  
Spot jumps off of Miracle's lap and hops to Raven. He starts to swat at her with his paw. Raven looks at the little pink bunny annoyed, "Miracle, get your stupid pet away from me or I'll turn him into something worse."  
  
Hecate quickly grabs the bunny and sets him down on Miracle's lap. Spot sticks his little tongue out at Raven and lifts his paw up in a very rude gesture. Hecate and Patch fall down laughing. Hecate manages to speak through her laughter, "It's so cute when it's done by little bunny rabbit!"  
  
Patch sobers up, "Okay, we've got to figure out what we're gonna do..."  
  
Kitty nods, "Yeah...Patch is right, we gotta think."  
  
Helen shrugs, "Well, ya know...I agree with Miracle. We just gotta go in there and get her. Is there really any other way of doing it? Besides, the werewolves aren't the only things we have to watch out for."  
  
Bets raises an eyebrow, "What do ya mean?"  
  
Shot runs a hand through her hair as she leans against the wall. She looks to Bets with a knowing glance, "She means that we also gotta watch out for the vampires. I think we especially gotta watch for Oscar and his little minions like Morris and Snipeshooter. Also, the other group ain't too happy that we're helping you. They seem to think that you guys are a part of the war as well."  
  
Jack shakes his head, "But that's crazy! We ain't done nothing that would seem like we're against you guys. We only go after creatures that have gone bad and are a hazard to people."  
  
Les sighs, "Discussing is getting us nowhere! Let's just go in there and get her."  
  
David shakes his head, "We need to think this through and then decide on a plan of action."  
  
Race puts his cards down, "Well, I agree with Les. Let's just go get Road back. Who agrees that we should leave right now?"  
  
Les, Blink, Jack, Bets, Kitty, Raven, and Shot all raise their hands. Race shrugs, "Okay, so then we'll go after her right now. David, Mush, Miracle, Patch, Rebel, Spot, and Helen can stay here and think of some plan for themselves."  
  
Miracle giggles, "I gotta stay here with Spotty, since Raven won't turn him back into a human. I can't like having Spot as a pet, anyways."  
  
The group who are just gonna go after Road without a plan pack their things up and start on their way to the werewolf lair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Road wakes up, her arms handcuffed and her legs handcuffed as well. She's also tied to a chair. The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes are Fluke and Skittery.  
  
Fluke smiles, "Good, you're awake. We haven't gagged you because we're in a sound proof place and we need to ask you some questions."  
  
Road blinks slightly, "Okay, that doesn't mean I'm gonna answer your questions."  
  
Skittery shrugs, "Fair enough...Knick Knack figured that's how you would be. Anyways, the witches told you who you are?"  
  
Road nods her head, still groggy, "Yeah, they told me that I was Mina reincarnated."  
  
Fluke laughs, "Ahh...but you're more then that. You're also a direct descendant of the Harkers. Plus, you're one of a rare species. You're one of the only people who has all four groups of blood in your veins."  
  
Road shakes her head, "No, I don't...I only have two. My mother was a witch and my father a vampire hunter. There isn't any vampire or werewolf blood. Besides, it would have shown already if I was."  
  
Skittery shakes his head, "Now, that isn't exactly true. You see, your grandmother on your mother's side was a vampire and your great-grandfather on your father's side was a werewolf. So, you see...you still have the blood in you. Now, what you've heard about the Transylvanian Eventide Bloodstone isn't exactly all true. Ya see, Dracula wasn't the only one who knew where the stone was hidden. He told the location to the one person he trusted. 2 guesses who that person just so happens to be."  
  
Road smirks slightly, "His pet turtle, Thor?"  
  
Fluke shakes her head, "No...he told it to the one person who proved to be his downfall. That person was you, Road. Or rather, Mina Harker, but as we all know that was you."  
  
Skittery nods, "Yes...and she carried that information to her grave. No one thought that we would be able to get that information for obvious reasons."  
  
Road struggles against the bonds, "Well, you aren't gonna be able to get that information out of me, because I don't remember."  
  
Fluke smiles, "You're mistaken. Just because you don't remember does not mean that it will be impossible to get out. We're gonna hypnotize you. Booky happens to be very good at that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oscar , Morris, Snipeshooter, Boots, and Swifty are all standing out in the rain. Oscar looks around at the little group he has. He smirles to them, "Now, we are going to go into the werewolf den and take Road."  
  
Morris blinks, "And why are we gonna do this?"  
  
Oscar smacks his forehead, "Because I said so! We need her, you dolt!"  
  
Snipeshooter flicks his jacketcollar up, "Okay...so we're just gonna go in and grab her? What if they attack us? Then what are we gonna do?"  
  
Swifty smirks, "We're just gonna have to fight them off then. We can take them, easily."  
  
They start their long walk towards the werewolf den.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. I swear that the chapter's will get longer as I get more into the story. It's just kind of hard to write good long chapters when you have homework and school and you end up sleeping 11 hours a day. Anyways, here's the shout-outs.  
  
Miracle: Automatic candy jack-pot for first review of the chapter! *rains candy on Miracle* Falling down is okay...when I was at Underworld, I did four very stupid things. I dropped my popcorn, my gummy bears, and my straw. And then I ran into the bathroom door. Now you can say you've had lines in the story, see...I do listen to my readers.   
  
(Les)Boy oh boy! I can't believe it! I finally get a mezzanine seat to the flickers! Road's birthday is on October 28th. That's why she acts so strange...  
  
Gracie Jane: Yes yes...a Spell Supervisor would be the smart thing for Raven...but what if they were just as bad as Raven?  
  
(Jack)Then we'd all be...mushrooms or something! You don't want that, do you? I certainly wouldn't want to be a mushroom. They have no fun.  
  
Klover: I hope our little talk explained that last chapter. Don't worry...I never sick Raven and her spells on anyone unless they're really bad.  
  
(Spot)So why did you sick her on me?  
  
That's a very good question...that I'll answer when you're on the other side of the state...  
  
Moonlights Sundance: Well, I don't think that fight will go that far. At least, I hope that it won't. Yeah, it coulda been worse....you coulda turned into a pink bunny like Spotty-boy.  
  
(Bumlets)I guess girls dig that fencing stick of mine...I didn't know I was so loved.  
  
Don't let it go to your head, Bum...or I'll sick Raven and her spells on you.  
  
(Bumlets)No! Anything but that, I won't let it go to my head. I promise. Newsies honor.  
  
Raven: Thank you, I now have a threat for one people start to do something. Of course, if they've never read the story...then they won't really care. Seeing as how Spot is gonna be a bunny for a while, I suppose that he'll be doing a lot of bunny fighting.  
  
(Jack)Aww...I love you too. *gets Raven lots of candy hearts and other assorted valentine type candies, plus heart balloons*See...you got the spell on Spot right...and then you got a little excited...  
  
Shinigami Nanoda: Last Review!*more assorted candy, cakes, cookies, and other assorted yummies*Aww...christmas, the holiday of presents. My second favorite holiday...I'm flattered that you think this is better then Underworld. Spot as a purple turtle is a funny sight. For some reason, I always make Spot wear odd colors. In my Clue story, he is Colonel Mustard and he wears bright yellow.  
  
(Spot)I think you just hate me....  
  
Now why would you say that...just because almost every bad thing happens to you...  
  
(Spot)You just like making me look stupid!  
  
Never!*smirks and grins*Anyways, that's all folks. 


	7. Bright Lights and Angry Bunnies

A/N: Erk...splat. I've been so out of it with these stories and I'm ashamed to the point of being beyond ashamed...if that makes sense. For any of those who used to read this that still care about it, I'm so sorry. I've been looking at the old chapters and it seems that there are mucho mistakes. I think I'll just ignore that, though.

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Aguachica. Happy very, very, very, very, very, very, very belated birthday, Agua! This is my birthday present to her and I just hope she forgives me for not writing this sooner, if she is reading this. I had actually started this for her birthday and then have been so busy with other things. I'm a horrible person for neglecting these stories. The problem with Dangerous Games is that I need someone to talk to who won't give everything away. I'm majorly stuck on what to do. There are two ways I'm thinking of going with that, and I'm not sure which one to use. If anyone would like to help, send me an e-mail. If this is a little off-center or whatever, it's because I've been playing around with it for almost three years. Woah, I didn't realize I've been away from it so long. I guess I've just been so busy what with all the crazy stuff that's been going on. Now, onwards to the story...or should that be onward?

Bunny Spot looks very angry, glaring at the wall as he sits on Miracle's lap. Not only is he angry, but he's also very bored. After five hours, they were still trying to make a plan! He would have rather been with the other group, even if he couldn't fight.

Mush blinks as he scratches his head, "Now, why didn't we just go off with the others? I mean, we're not getting anywhere with this talking. We can't agree on anything!"

Bunny Spot nods to this, although everyone except Miracle is ignoring him. Helen sighs as she tries to explain, "If we just went off without an idea of what we were gonna do, we might just end up like Road. Who know if the others have even gotten close to her. They could have been caught and we wouldn't even know it."

David stares out the window as he tries to think, "Yeah, and you can't help somebody if you're trapped with them...Anyone would tell you that. Now, let's get back to plans."

Patch, who hadn't opened her mouth at all for the whole five hours, finally speaks, "Well, I think it's safe to assume that everyone's converging on the werewolves. Do you really think it's smart to get in the middle of a fight between witches, werewolves, vampires, and other demon hunters? I say we wait until tomorrow and if the others are not back, then we'll go and check out the situation. Tonight, we should just try to get supplies."

Mush looks at Patch, confused, "Supplies for what?"

Rebel smiles, "Supplies for war. So, are we gonna get war paint, then?"

Bunny Spot tries to growl at Rebel, even though he knows that he isn't a cat or a dog. The growl just comes out as a small squeak, which causes Miracle to hug him tight. Miracle giggles, "Oh, aren't you just the cutest?"

Helen rolls her eyes as she looks to Miracle, "Will you forget the stupid bunny? We've got to figure out what stuff we need!"

Miracle pouts as she tries not to cry, "I'm sorry, I just never had a pet when I was younger. It's fun for me!"

Patch pats Miracle's back, "Aww...don't cry. Helen didn't mean anything by that. You know that she just forgets to think sometimes. Plus, she's just really ready to fight."

Helen nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry Mir. I'm just kind of upset right now. Now, let's figure out what we need for tomorrow."

Agua leans against the table with a small smirk, "So, you're telling me that the demon hunters have decided to go after Roadtrip? That's all you've got to tell me?"

The figure in the shadows nods and with an unusually androgynous voice answers, "Yes, ma'am. It seems to me that it would be smart for us to just wait to see if they get her and then we can steal her from them."

Agua moves away from the table, "And what if Oscar and his little idiots get to her first? Then, what do you suggest we do?"

The figure shrugs its shoulders, "Get them both. It'd be a two-for-one deal. That way, if one won't answer, then we have one to fall back on."

Agua turns away from the figure, "Why did you decide to betray your friends, anyways?"

Blinking as she doesn't get an answer, she turns around. Her eyes widen slightly as she notices that the figure she had been talking to has disappeared. WIth a shake of her head, she walks out of the room to look for the others.

Jack kneels with his hand against the wall, looking through the window. The other seven are waiting behind him, wondering what he will tell them is in there. He frowns to himself and then turns to look at the others, "There's no one in there..."

Bets shakes her head and pushes Jack out of the way, looking inside herself, "What? That's not possible. There has to be someone in there. Where else would they be?"

Raven frowns as she thinks for a minute and then looks around, "Well, maybe they knew we'd figure she came here so they took her somewhere else? I mean, this is the most logical place for us to come, right?"

Shot tugs on a piece of hair impatiently, shaking her head, "It may be the most logical place, but that's only because it's the only place we know of. If they're not here, then we're screwed. Maybe we can break the window and go in, see if they left any clues. You think that they'll be somewhere close so we don't have to go far?"

A shadow comes up behind them, causing them all to turn. While they had been looking through the window and talking, apparently they had been too loud. In front of them is a group of thirteen people. Twelve of them are werewolves and the last, bound and gagged, is Roadtrip. Fluke smiles as she pulls Roadtrip up, "Oh, I'd say that you don't have to go far at all. In fact, you don't even have to move. We're right here. I suppose you came for this."

Raven and Shot both stand up, getting ready to curse the werewolves. Skittery shakes his head and calls out to Booky. The younger werewolf comes up and hands Fluke a knife, which she puts to Roadtrip's neck. Racetrack moves to attack Fluke, but Jack holds him back. Jack gives Flue a knowing smile, "You wouldn't hurt her, you need her."

Fluke smirks as she hands the knife back to Booky. She has managed to shapeshift only her hand without them noticing. She puts her hand to the side of Road's neck, "You're right. We do need her. We don't need her mortal, though. One little scratch, you think she'll become a werewolf or no? If she does, you know the rules. Any new werewolf has to become one of us. If they fight us, then we'll kill them. You don't want that, do you?"

A voice came somewhere from the roof, causing everyone to look up, "Aha, but we won't let that happen. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to have your hostage. We'll use violence if necessary, you know."

When the voice finishes, five people jump down from the roof. Oscar looks to the other four with a smil that shows fang. Boots and Snipeshooter come up next to Oscar as Morris and Swifty move to the werewolves. Swifty knocks out Fluke before she has time to think. He grabs Roadtrip and pulls her over by the others. Roadtrip struggles against her bonds and tries to kick at her captor, flailing uselessly as Swifty keeps his grip on her. Everyone rushes at the vampires until a whistle shocks them into stopping. Agua calls out so that everyone can hear, "My my my, what is this? It looks like a little reunion. Who do we have here? We've got the Luminas, four of the Summons, two of the Pendragons, two of the Morrighan, and the West Night Winds. And now there's us, the three other groups of Night Winds. What next? We're just missing the Filia Lunae and the rest of the Pendragons, Morrighans, and Summons."

On the other side of the group from the Night Winds comes another voice, this time male, "Oh, we're not missing. Everyone here and accounted for."

Agua grins, "Ah yes, Dutchy? And I suppose you have the others too."

Hecate laughs, "What do you mean? Of course we're here. Who do you think called them in. This is just one big reunion, ain't it? Now, we can either have a full-scale war or you guys can just hand Roadtrip over to us, since we'll be getting her in the end."

Oscar shakes his head, "Not a chance. We've got her fair and square. You guys ain't using her or me for your plans. I'm gonna find that stone."

As the arguing continues, several of the people in the groups start to sneak over to Oscar and his gang. Pickles, Coin, David, and Mush all come from the group to the right. Agua, Harley and Diablo come from the group on the left. Booky and Shamrock come from the Luminas in front. Race, Les, and Bets come at Oscar from behind. They all reach Oscar and his group at the same time, everyone coming in a circle. Suddenly, a bright silver circular light came from Oscar and Road, growing bigger and bigger until it covered the group in the middle. It expands suddenly, throwing everyone else backwards. It disappears back in, blinding everyone.

A/N: Dun dun dun! What happened and where did the light come from? What did it to the people who were in the middle? Was that too confusing? Is anyone actually reading this? Find out next time on As the World Turns! Whoops, wrong thing. Sorry. I just saw The Da Vinci Code and X-Men 3 last week, which I liked.


End file.
